Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) panel plays a dominant role in the panel display field. The touch function of the LCD panel is generally achieved in “In-Cell” mode or “On-Cell” mode. In the “In-Cell” mode, the component for achieving the touch function is embedded in pixels of the LCD panel. In the “On-Cell” mode, the component for achieving the touch function is formed between a color filter substrate of the LCD panel and a polarizing film corresponding to the color filter substrate.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view illustrating a conventional touch display panel in the “On-Cell” mode. In FIG. 1, a reference number 101 refers to a polarizing film, and a reference number 103 refers to a base substrate of the color filter substrate. The base substrate 103 may be made of glass or plastic. A black matrix 104, a color filter layer 105, a common electrode layer 106 and an alignment layer 107 are formed on the base substrate 103. A conductive layer 102 is provided between the polarizing film 101 and the base substrate 103. The conductive layer 102 is used to form a capacitive sensor for achieving the touch function. When a user puts a finger on the polarizing film 101, a coupling capacitance Cf is formed between the finger of the user and the conductive layer 102 due to an electric field caused by the user's body. In addition, further referring to FIG. 1, a reference number 109 refers to an array substrate, and a polarizing film 101 is provided on an outer side of the array substrate 109. Liquid crystal 108 is filled between the array substrate 109 and the color filter substrate. The conductive layer 102 is typically formed of Indium Tin Oxide (ITO).
In the structure as shown in FIG. 1, the conductive layer 102 is fabricated on the entire surface of the base substrate 103 of the color filter substrate, and thus the conductive layer 102 reduces the transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel. In addition, since the conductive layer 102 is fabricated on an outer side of the base substrate 103 and is not provided on a same side as the black matrix 104 and the color filter layer 105 formed on the base substrate 103; therefore, a substrate reversal process has to be performed, which increases the complexity of the process.